1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna pattern for use in a television set, a cellular phone or the like, and an electromagnetic-wave energy processing device having the antenna pattern, particularly a sheet-like antenna or electromagnetic wave shielding filter.
2. Background Art
With the popularization of television sets or cellular phones, various antenna forms have been developed.
However, clearness of display images thereon is not always satisfactory. There has been therefore a strong request for clearness of images on displays. In addition, receiving frequencies have been also made higher and higher from VHF (Very High Frequency to UHF Micro Wave. Antennas corresponding thereto have been therefore devised (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As for antennas for displays for automobile use, antenna patterns provided in glass surfaces of rear portions of cars have been devised variously (for example, see Patent Document 2).
On the other hand, electromagnetic waves propagated from various electromagnetic wave generating sources, particularly from electronic devices such as cellular phones, have influence on human bodies, causing severe social problems.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-4120    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2000-252732